We Are Broken
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: A one shot inspired by this series.ALL HUMAN! It doesnt have the exact characters from the books but, you'll know who I'm talking about.


**DISCLAIMER: I wrote this with inspiration of the Twilight Saga. I do own the story and the characters because, its my rendition of a story I wrote for Creative Writing.**

I sat very close to him as he lay in his hospital bed. His life had been turned upside down by someone who he had nothing to do with. But, the only reason he had been involved was because of me. It had been almost a week since the accident.

How could I have been so stupid not to realize that something bad was going to happen. After that fight at school. It had been over me and I stooped even more into blame as I stood by Rob's side.

He had told me the night before the accident, "No matter what, I will always love you." and I told him the same thing. Only the fact of the matter was that something did happen, and he almost died.

I would never get over the fact that I caused this accident. His family would hate me forever if his coma deepened. Since his father was a doctor, he knew what it was going to take to make him better.

Max, his father, walked into the room as I sit there, pondering.

"Leila, its' almost 11 PM, you can go home. Get some sleep." he implied. The look on his face was serene but, what would happen once he found out it was my fault his son was now his patient?

"No, I'm fine." I said. He didn't buy it.

"You need sleep. It's not healthy. I am a doctor after all." He just wasn't going to give up. That's when I broke. I didn't want to lie to him.

Tears began to form in my eyes as he stared at me. "What's wrong, Leila? He's going to be fine."

I shook my head. "No he wont. It's my fault he's in this place."

He gave me a very concerned look. "What is it, sweetie?" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what caused the accident." I said firmly, my voice almost breaking. His eyes widened.

"Lei, we know what happened. Allie told us. She said that Mike was in a jealous rage. Why do you think it was your fault?" Tears began to flow down my cheeks. Heavily.

"I, uh, well it was about me. The jealousy. And I should have known something might happen. I guess I always knew. But, its just, if I had known that the love of my life would end up almost dead, I would have done something to sidetrack him…"

"It's not your fault at all, Leila. Not at all." he said. I couldn't help but break down even more at that point. It hurt too much to even suggest that I had nothing to do with it. If Rob had woken up and told me that it wasn't, I would believe him. But, he wasn't awake so I couldn't believe anything. I didn't need to get my hopes up.

"Well, if you want to stay, you can. I'll get you some blankets. It will be alright, sweetie." he said, his voice calming my nerves just a bit.

He left blankets as I sat next to Rob, still holding his hand. I was hoping something would happen tonight to make me believe that everything would be back to normal. But, I knew it wouldn't.

My eyes slowly drifted closed. As much as I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't fight the urge any longer. Sleep was the least of my worries but, I hadn't slept in a long time. Not completely because I had had nightmares that made me wake up screaming or crying.

Within what felt like a long time, I felt something graze my head. I shrugged it off as nothing until, I realized something. Who would be in the room? Max had left hours ago.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes. To my surprise, there was Rob, eyes open. Smiling at me.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't function. There was nothing I could do but, gently wrap him in a hug. I never wanted to let go.

Tears were in my eyes once again, instantly. Was this a dream? As if to read my mind, he pinched me. Nope it wasn't a dream.

I spoke softly, almost an inaudible whisper. "Are you really awake?"

He nodded. I broke down. I didn't know why but, I hadn't needed him or anyone so much in my entire life. He was my everything and without him, I was simply nothing.

"Say something." I said. My eyes locked with his. We held our gaze until he looked away, sad.

"What is it?" I asked. He wasn't saying anything. Did he lose his voice?

He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm just glad that you were here. What happened?"

"You were in an accident. You were almost killed, babe." His eyes widened.

"Who was the other driver?" he didn't know who it was.

"It was Mike." I said, firmly. More annoyed than anything.

"What happened to him? Was he hurt?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't a clue because I've been here the entire time. I couldn't leave your side. And I really don't care what happens to him. But, I'm glad you're alright…" I hesitated.

"What is it, love?" His voice made my stomach do a flip.

"It's my fault you're in here."

"No it's not. Mike didn't do this so you could be the blame. He was stupid, jealous, and didn't like the truth. None of this is your fault. Just because he did this to me, its nothing on you." he said, gripping my hand tighter. The firm grip felt good. I hadn't felt that in a while. It may have been only a week but, I needed the comfort.

"I'm still going to believe that it's my fault. But, I'm glad that I heard that from your mouth. Maybe it wont take me long to believe its true."

He pulled me up to him and placed his lips on mine. Something I had been needing the most. And I knew at that point, nothing was going to tear us apart ever again.

**Please, Review. And tell me who you think each character is. Its an all human but, I think you can figure who the characters in the book are.**

**P.S. if you know me, you'll know exactly who I'm inspired by.**


End file.
